We Wear the Mask
by Stormsong
Summary: a new girl comes to hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin. She has terrible secrets, desperate to escape. Draco doesnt know who he is. They have a conection that they dont quite understand, what is it? will they follow their hearts, or their fathers? Harr
1. chapter one

Sapphire's eyelids fluttered. Realizing it was morning, she desperately shut her eyes again. More than anything, Sapphire Rasha did not want to get out of bed. Today was the day she was to begin school. In her stomach, a tight knot of apprehension formed. For the past four years, Sapphire had been home schooled by her parents. Her parents had believed the available schools to be incapable and untristworthy of their precious daughter. But, deciding she needed to be around other kids, they were sending her off to a school. Now this was no ordinary school, and Sapphire's family was no ordinary famioly. Sapphire and her entire family were all witches and wizards. Purebloods in other words. Also, the school she was to attend as a fifth year student was none other than the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sighing, Sapphire dragged her eyes open, instantly missing the darkness of sleep. She went into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. When the water was hot enough, she removed her nightclothes and stepped in. the hot water felt good; Sapphire moved her face so that the water rained down on it. Soon, her tears were indistinguishable from the diamond droplets. Lightly, she emerged from the shower, feeling somewhat better. Almost reluctantly, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror hanging from her wall. Sapphire was by anyone's standards gorgeous. She was rather short, reaching the height of about 5'2. she had the palest skin, which was devoid of any blemishes. Though she had a slender build, her skin and flesh were firm. One would almost fit their hands around Sapphire's waist. The size of her waist complimented her curvy hips. But those were not the qualities she was most recognized for. Her eyes, for which she had been named after, were a vivid blue color. Some said they could see endless oceans in her eyes. Others said her eyes held the skies. Also, her jet black hair fell in tumbling waves. But, when in certain moods, Sapphire's hair turned a fiery red color. Sapphire dropped her gaze from the mirror, and moved away from it in a seemingly defeated manner. While others saw so much when they looked at her, she saw nothing. Quickly, she dressed in sandals, a miniskirt, and a silver V-neck that clung to her curves. She would have loved to have dressed in baggy clothes, but she would then have looked less than perfect in her father's eyes. That would displease him. It was widespread knowledge in the magickal world that it was not wise to displease a Rasha. Descending the stairs, Sapphire braced herself for a talk from her father about how she had to uphold her family name. Slowly, she walked into the kitchen. Her father, Jasper, sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet. She knew her mother was probably drifting around somewhere in the house. She ate as rapidly as she could, but before she could escape to her room, her father called out to her. "Sapphire, we need to have a talk. This is your first year at a school, and I would like to make some points clear. Our family is pureblood; people expect the best of us. I have taught you a great deal, and you will most definitely be ahead of your fellow fifth year students. We are counting on you to carry our family name well. Don't let us down" Jasper awkwardly patted Sapphire's shoulder, in an attempt at an affectionate gesture. ~He never did understand that in order to be affectionate, you have to actually care for the person~ Sapphire thought angrily. Under his smooth words, she knew were threats. It never does one well to displease a Rasha. Sapphire went up to her room to say goodbye to it. This was her sanctuary. It had held her weaknesses throughout the years. Idly she looked around, noticing her family's house elf had already taken her bags. Hearing her father calling her, she slowly shut the door to her room, strengthening her resolve to do well. On the way to platform 9 ¾, where she would then board the Hogwarts Express, she double checked her belongings. Her wand was one of her prize possesions. It was truly fantastic. On the outside, it looked normal: eight inches, Willow. But it was the inside that held it's true treasure. The inside was lined with four phoenix feathers, each of which was from a different phoenix. The feathers were linked together by a unicorn tail hair. And in the middle lay three dragon heartstrings. The wand was a work of art. Sapphire sifted through her stuff, careful of her wand. She had everything someone could want materialisticly. Her bags were full of silken, stylish clothes, sparkling jewelry, top-quality school supplies, and more. Wearily, she turned her attention to a long box. Opening it, she saw the Lighteningbolt broomstick her father had bought her. He wanted her to be a Chaser as many in the Rasha family lineage had been. Looking up, she saw they were almost at the train station. With a simple spell, her things were put back into order. As soon as she was on Platform 9 ¾, she felt the eyes of many people on her. She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself. "Lucius Malfoy" Her father's voice rang out.Jasper took Sapphire over to where a tall, pale, blond man was standing. "Jasper. How nice to see you. This must be your daughter that you speak so incessently about. Meet my son, Draco" Lucius said. Sapphire didn't like Lucius at all, but was slightly interested in seeing what his son was like. A boy, looking like a miniature version of his father turned around. "Hello, I'm-" Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Sapphire, but he caught himself, "Draco. These are my friends: Crabbe and Goyle." He finished with a faint smirk on his face. Arrogance positively radiated off him. Sapphire had to admit to herself that he was good-looking, but his ego was overwhelming. "Delighted" was her short response. "Honey, Lucius has kindly offered his son's services in showing you around school. Be good. Don't displease me" Jasper gave his daughter a warning look. Seeing her father's expression, Sapphire knew the Malfoy family must be prominent and pureblood as well. "Yes, father" she replied. Soon, she found herself boarding the train with Draco and his two croonies Crabbe and Goyle. 


	2. chapter two

Draco led them back to a secluded compartment in the train. He ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leave. Crabbe and goyle simply went in search of food, and of couse, younger students to torture. Taking in the scene, Sapphire reaffirmed her thoughts. Yes, Draco was definitely good-looking. He was tall and extremely muscular. He had white/blond hair that was carefully slicked back, stormy gray eyes, perfect pale skin, and a delicate facial bone structure. ~Too bad he's so arrogant~ she thought to herself. Glancing at him, she discovered he was staring at her in much the same way she had been staring at him. ~She's not that bad~ Draco thought, looking her up and down. ~She'll probably fall for me sooner or later, all the girls do~ Having girls practically throw themselves at him was becoming rather annoying. Maybe she's different a voice inside him whispered. ~yea, right~ he thought. Breaking the silence, Sapphire asked, "So what house are you in?" in a bored manner. "Slytherin" was Draco's predicted response. Surveying her, he added, "I think you'll be in Slytherin as well." "They'd be stupid not to put me in Slytherin" she retorted. Draco took a second look at her, wondering if there was more to her then met the eye. Suddenly she stodd up. "I'm bored, I think I'll walk around for a bit" And with that, she left Draco to his own thoughts. She walked aimlessly up the corridors until someone smacked into her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going and-" the red-haired boy abruptly stopped speaking as he caught sight of Sapphire. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Finally, he squeaked, "Harry!!" and another boy appeared from a compartment. "Look" the red-haired boy said, pointing to Sapphire. Harry looked at her, then flushed, but didn't lose his head like the boy he stood next to. "I'm Sapphire, and I'm new this year. I'll be a fifth year" Sapphire said in an emotionless tone, extending her hand. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, and this is my best friend Ron Weasley" Harry said, shaking her hand. Ron managed to shake her hand as well, but almost fainted. "Harry Potter, I've heard the name before. I don't believe we've met thoughj" Harry was dumbfounded. She didn't know about him? Everyone was supposed to. It had grown rather annoying having people love or hate him because he was the 'boy-who-lived'. But, Harry found himself wishing that this girl had heard about him. "What's all this racket?" A girl with bushy brown hair and an ir of authority stepped out of the compartment. Upon seeing Sapphire, she said, "My name's Hermione Granger. You must be Sapphire Rasha, the new girl. Nice to meet you. Sorry about these mindless freaks" Hermione said jokingly, gesturing toward Ron and Harry. "Yes, I'm Sapphire" she conceeded quietly. "Hey mudblood, weasel, potty, hope you're not harassing Hogwarts' newest fifth year" Recognizing the voice, Sapphire turned to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sauntering toward them. Judging from the looks on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's face, they didn't like Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long ride. "We are not bothering her, and do not call Hermione mudblood!" Ron spat, taking his wand out, "I'm not taking crap from you this year Malfoy" and then shouted, "Furnaculus!!!" In the blink of an eye, Sapphie had her own wand our, and calmly said, "Contractus" the hex hurtling at Draco was sucked into Sapphire's wand with a whoosh of air. Nobody moved; Draco smiled. She wasn't going to be bad to have around. "I believe that I am correct in saying that the rules state clearly that students are prohibited in using magick against one another" She said to Ron, who had gone chalk-white."I suggest you control yourself more adequately in the future" were her next words. Spinning on her heel, she walked off with Draco, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione thoroughly confused about the new girl. She had seemed fine until Ron had tried to curse Draco. Why was she friends with Draco? And why hadn't she heard about Harry's legacy? These questions floated about the three's minds until they reached Hogwarts. Sapphire stepped off the train, and allowed Draco to lead her to the Great Hall. Draco was enjoying the jealous looks he received from other boys greatly. He sat Sapphire down at the Slytherin table as the sorting ceremony commenced. When the last first year had been sorted, Dumbledore rose from his chair and began to speak, "I am thrilled to announce that this year, we have a new fifth year student. Her name is Sapphire Rasha. Sapphire, please come forward to be sorted" As Sapphire made her way to the stool, a hush fell over the Great Hall. The mere sight of her seemed to cast a spell over everyone, except the teachers and three students. The three students unaffected were Draco, Hermione, and Harry. Draco watched her, watched her eyes. Most of the time, they were empty of emotion.. But there was a certain feeling about them he couldn't place. Hermione followed Sapphire's movements, wondering at her actions, and how they seemed to affect others. Harry stared at her, interested in the one person in the magickal world who did not know who he was. Meanwhile, Sapphire sat on the stool, with the sorting hat on her head. The hat muttered to itself, "This one is easy. Rasha. SLYTHERIN" the hat announced. The Slytherin table roared their approval, while the other three houses voiced their protest. Draco noticed Sapphire had seemed surprised by something the hat had said to her, and she had been. The word echoed in her head. Rasha. The sorting hat had pronounced her last name as it was truly supposed to be pronounced' in parseltongue. She and her entire family had the gift of speaking parseltongue, but only a very select few knew about it. In parseltongue, Rasha meant power. No one had yet pronounced her last name in parseltongue. except the sorting hat. She wondered just what powers the sorting hat possessed. Sapphire returned to her seat, the whole table cheering loudly. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stodd up again. "And now for a few school rules. The Forbidden Forest is strioctly off-limits, Hogsmeade is off-limits for first and second years. Also, no one is allowed out past curfew, unlless you have special permission. Now, let the feast begin." As soon as he said that, everyone's plates filled with tantalizing food, and they proceeded to stuff themselves. Sapphire only picked at her food. She had lost her appetite. When the feast was over, she walked with the rest of the Slytherins to their rooms. Their house prefect, Marcus Flint, leading the way. After she had become aquainted with her new surroundings, and met a few more people, she went back down to the common room to think. She chose a large chair in front of the fireplace, and was soon lost in her own small world. she was brought back by a big figure looming in front of her: Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint was a tall, muscular, mean seventh year. He was also captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. "Hey you" he said, his face inches from hers, "you ignorin' me or somethin'?" he asked, rather agitated. "Huh? Oh no. sorry. I was just thinking. What do you want?" Sapphire asked, pushing her thick hair out of her face. She looked up at Marcus, seeing a certain glint to his eyes. She quickly looked around the room realizing that they were alone there. ~I don't need this~ she thought. My father already made the proper arrangements for me to be a Chaser on the team. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better" came Marcus' sly response. "I would love to, but I'm extremely tired. We'll talk tomorrow, but I'm going to bed now" She stood from her chair. If there was one thing that Marcus hated, it was being brushed off. He grabbed her arm. "Let go" Sapphire demanded. Marcus didn't release his grip. Instead he pulled out his wand. He muttered a silencing spell on the room. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go, I'm going to bed now. I told you I'd talk with you tomorrow" She said angrily. Without a word, Marcus slapped her with such force that she fell to the floor. Sapphire struggled to get up, but Marcus held her down. Keeping a tight grip on her hands, he flipped her onto her back. "Accio clothes" he said. Her clothes flew off of her and into his hands. Sapphire screamed. She could feel him, through his pants, touching her inner thigh. He looked down at her perfect body. Smiling his put his mouth to hers, forcing her into a kiss. Tears were welling in her eyes. He eased himself on top of her, prying her legs open with his own. Sapphire screamed louder as he unzipped his pants. He asked her in a cruel voice, "Are you a virgin?" She didn't answer him, so he simply said, "Well, we'll find out anyway, won't we?" she fought as hard as she could against him. Still pinning her hands above her head, he used his free one to smack her across the faced again. He looked down into her eyes: they were like ice, full of terror and hatred. He shivered. Upstairs, Draco couldn't sleep. He sat up, and decided to sneak into the kitchens for some food. Yawning, he pulled on his robes and started down the stairs leading from the boys' dormitories to the common room. When he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks. Marcus' weight held Sapphire on the floor, while his breath came in hot gasps. Marcus was about to force her when an all too familiar voice shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Marcus rose into the air, temporarily paralyzed. Draco rushed over and gathered Sapphire into his arms. It didn't even register that he was holding Sapphire naked. She looked up into his eyes. What he saw ripped through him. Her eyes, normally emotionless, held pain. Terrible pain and sadness. He suddenly realized tears were streaming down her face. Marcus began to wake up. Swiftly, Draco did a few spells which knocked Marcus out, and returned him to his bed. Bringing his attention back to Sapphire, Draco became aware that she didn't have any clothes on and was shaking. He took off his robe and wrapped her up in it. She curled up into his arms and fell into a troubled sleep, afraid to wake up. 


End file.
